1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for processing and storing call related data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, users often maintain electronic address books on their computers, home phone, and/or mobile phones. The address books typically include the names and phone numbers of contacts, and may further include physical addresses, email addresses, and website URLs. However, obtaining and entering the address book information manually can be a tedious and time consuming process. While certain phones equipped with Caller ID allow user's to store caller number in a phone address book, the information stored is often limited to the caller phone number, and often the user has to manually enter the caller name, which is then stored in association with the caller number.